Big Brother
by BabyyBre
Summary: people come all the over the place to compete for one million dollars - there is love, sex, revenge, back stabbing and thats only the first two days - criminal minds, white collar, pycsh, ncis:la, csi, csi miami, and csi ny. dont like dont read - m


Big Brother Type Of Story

The Big Brother Guests:

Agent Peter Burke G. Callen Neal Caffery Esabelle Rossi Shawn Spencer Agent Spencer Reid Nick Stokes Casey Andrews Agent Derek Morgan Nikki Reed Sam Hanna Danny Messer Ashely Markson Eric Delko Kara Diza Don Flack

(Dec 13th 2010 - West Washitgon- 11:11 am)

Sixteen people stood outside the Big Brother house. The new host, Ryan Kindred, stood with them. "Welcome to the big brother house." Ryan said. "The girls go in first then the men. Girls, go see your new house!"

(Big Brother House - 11:15 am)

The girls went in every conner of the house to find the perfect bed. Casey and Nikki have been best friends since birth. Casey and Nikki grew up in Green Bay, WI.

(Confession Box - 11:17 am)

"Coming into the big brother house was amazing. It's huge. And being here with my best friend Nikki is even better." Casey laughed.

(The House - 11:26 am)

Each girl had a bed. Kara, Casey, Ashely and Nikki shared a room with four beds, leaving Esabelle to herself.

The men walked into the house next. Spencer and Derek got a room together with Shawn and Eric.

Peter and Neal got the cirlce room with Don and . There was a fifth bed ith stuff already on it.

Danny, Nick and Sam were the last one to pick a room.

(Day 1 - Noon)

"House guests, welcome to your world." Ryan said, on screen. They could see him and he could see them. "Please tell us who you are."

Sam was first. "I'm Sam Henna. I'm from LA and I am an NCIS agent."

Nikki was next. "My name is Nikki Reed. I'm from Green Bay, WI and I am full time student and a full time Packer Fan."

Derek was after Nikki. "I'm Derek Morgan. I live in Virgina and I work for the FBI."

Shawn was next. "Hi. I'm Shawn Spencer and I'm a physic."

Everyone bursted out laughing.

"What?" He asked.

"Hi. I'm Ashley Markson and I am a trustfund baby from Hollywood."

"I'm Callen. I am a NCIS agent from LA."

"I'm Spencer Reid and I am a FBI Agent."

"I'm Don Flack. And I am a New York Dectivce."

"Danny Messer. From New York. I am CSI and as you can tell, I am a Italian."

"Hi, my name is Kara Diza and I am an stay at home mom in Michigan."

"I'm Nick Stokes. I am a CSI from Las Vegas." He smirked.

"My name is Casey Andrews and I am a full time student. I am from Green Bay."

"I'm Peter Burke. I am a FBI agent and I work in the white collar unit. I live in New York City."

"I'm Eric Delko and I am from Miami. I'm a cop." He smiled.

"I'm Neal. Neal Caffery. I, kinda, work with the FBI. And I live in New York."

"Hi, I'm Esabelle Rossi." Her Italian accent showed as she talked. "I'm from Brooklyn and I do a lot of extra stuff."

"Well, now you know each other names. Let's get to talking. The first HOH starts in one hour." Ryan said. "Have fun."

(Day 1- HOH Competion - 1:30 pm)

"Ok, house guests, this game is called, Pick a Card. The easiest game you will play this whole season. What you will do is pick a card, there is only two numbers. Two and Nine. So, who ever has the lowest card is out. We keeping doing this till who ever wins." Ryan said. "Let's start."

Each house guest picked a card and showed it.

"Shawn, Spencer, Nick, Kara, Casey, Nikki, Sam and Eric, please go sit down." Ryan said. "There is 8 left. Let's pick another card."

The remaining 8 people picked up a card.

"Peter, Derek, Ashely, and Danny; please go sit down. Please, pick another card." Ryan replied.

The remaining 4 people picked up a card.

"Neal and Callen, please sit down." Ryan said. "It's between Esabelle Rossi and Don Flack. Please pick another card."

Esabelle picked a card, it was nine.

Don picked a card, it was two.

"Congrations, Esabelle. You are the first HOH, this season."

Esabelle smiled. "Yay." She said softly. Each person gave her a hug and said their own congrats to her.

(Confession Box - 2:36 pm)

Esabelle sat in the dark green fuzzy chair with one foot under her body. She laughed as she held the HOH key in her hand. "Yay! I'm the first HOH. How exicting. But I just realized after this week, I am going to have a huge target on my back." She said. "So, HOH, yay." She got up and left the Confession Box.

(Day 1 - 4:58 pm)

Esabelle layed in the hamock, rocking back and forth, when Derek came out. "Hey." He said to her, and smiled.

She smiled back, "Hi. Derek, right?" She asked. She asked his name, wanting to get his name right.

"Yup." He said. "Why are you out here by yourself?"

She stood up. "I'm not sure. I'm gonna get a drink. Wanna join me?" She asked, smiling.

"I never says no to a pretty lady." He smirked.

(6:57 pm)

"Relax, Peter." Neal said to his friend. "This is suppose to be fun. Here." Neal handed Peter a botttle of beer.

"Thanks." Peter said. Neal and Peter were sitting in their room. "I can't believe that you talked me into this, Neal."

"I am happy that I did." Neal laughed."This will be fun, Peter."

(Confession Box - 7:32 pm)

"Looking at these women, I see a lot of pretty women." It was Shawn. "I like Esabelle and Casey. Both have something...different about them. I like a mystery."

(Living Room - 11:59 pm)

When Neal walked into the kitchen, he noticed someone laying in the living room. He went to see who it was. "Boo." He said softly.

He knew right away that it was Esabelle. She kept her eyes closed like she never heard him. "Hey, Esabelle."

She opened her eyes and smiled softly. "Hi." She said. "What are you doing up?"

"Can't sleep. It's nothing new to me." Neal anwsered. "What about you?"

"I am more of a night person. I was thinking to go take a swim. But then I would have to go the room, get my swim suit and wake you guys up because I don't have night vision." Esabelle told Neal.

She saw his big blue eyes and smiled. "Well, that's too bad. maybe tomorrow night."

"Yea, maybe."

"I'm getting some ice cream. Would you want some?" Neal asked.

"That sounds great." Esabelle said getting up from the couch. She followed him to the kitchen and sat down at the bar as Neal scooped up ice cream into two bowls. "Let's go outside. It's a nice night."

(Confession Box - 12:22 am)

It was Ashely. "I get up to get some water, and I see two people outside, talking and laughing. I look outside and it's that Brooklyn chick with Neal. What a bitch. I knew she was going to cause trouble from the start."


End file.
